Perfected Routine
by Baka Shojo
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are perfect together as a team, but their love triangle will never end. Onesided SakuSasu, onesided SasuNaru, onesided NaruSaku. Oneshot


**Title: **Perfect  
**Summary:** Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are perfect together as a team, but their love triangle will never end. One-sided SakuSasu, one-sided SasuNaru, one-sided NaruSaku. One-shot  
**Warnings:** Hints of shounen-ai, slight angst  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me. If it does, lots of yaoi will be revealed.  
**Pairings: **None. Everything is one-sided.  
**Rating: **T for Teen  
**Word Count: **1,593

-o.o-

**Kakashi**

Kakashi looks at his watch and chuckled. _3:17 p.m._ _I'm late._ He continued to slowly make his way to Team 7's training grounds._ What kind of excuse am I going to give today? Hm… I needed to walk the nin-dogs? No… I met a sensei and I had to help them teach his class? They'll ask all the senseis so no. I met a thief and I had to get back what he stole? That excuse is old. Nin-dogs it is then._ He walked his merry way and saw the bridge ahead. He waved towards his team and sweat dropped when two huge fists were raising and shaking at him. _Uh oh._ He walked a bit faster and in a few minutes, he was in front of his team.

"YOU"RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screeched. Sasuke stayed quiet and flinched visibly at their shout. Kakashi just grinned behind his mask.

"I'm sorry, but this morning when I walked out the door, one of my nin-dogs was whining at me to give it a walk. I said yes and when I was done, all the other dogs were barking to walk, too." Kakashi lied happily. He loved to push their buttons. They shouldn't, no, they can't feel emotions during missions; why not let them do so other times?

He looked at Sakura and saw that she was yelling at him, but he tuned her out. Naruto was shouting "yeah!" every time Sakura took a breath before starting to rant again. All Sasuke did was stand around and tune dobe, annoying fan girl, and stupid sensei out. He looked at everything except his team. Kakashi beamed widely at their daily routine. Nobody noticed his large smile due to his mask.

After a few minutes, Sakura and Naruto stopped. Naruto instantly asked Sakura out and she declined rudely. Then she attached herself to Sasuke and asked for a date. Once again, a meeting was refused. Sakura just continued clinging Sasuke's arm. Discreetly Sasuke gazed longingly at Naruto whose shoulders are slumped and head down. Naruto walked towards Kakashi to ask about a mission. His grin was back on as he learned the details of the next objective. Sakura remained oblivious to everything except her daydream of her wedding with Sasuke. Sasuke shoved her away and stood next to Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. _On missions, they're perfect. Naruto acts as a decoy and distracts the enemy. Sakura protects someone or something and Sasuke quietly attacks. But they're the worst for communication. At least their looks make up for it._

Sakura has pink hair and green eyes. Her hair can represent dusk or dawn, sunrise or sunset. Her eyes can reflect the first/last beams of sunlight on leaves of plants. Her personality is like her looks as well. She can be talkative and ignorant of facts and close-minded just like when sunlight enters your room through the curtains in the mornings. However, she can be serious and beautiful like a sunset. Team 7's cherry blossom is so much similar to a time of day. But she's attracted to Sasuke, the night of Team 7.

Sasuke is mysterious and dark. Blue-black hair, onyx eyes, his features are stunningly handsome. He's secretive and bold like the night containing the unknown in its shadows. He resembles the night that needs the day, Naruto. Always opposing, yet always attracting.

Naruto, the number one prankster of Konohagakure, has golden blonde hair and clear, sky-blue eyes. He's chirpy, brave, annoying, cocky, serious, strong, and has so many other qualities. The sun/day can be parallel with him. His sunlight shines through Sasuke's darkness, but the sun and the moon can never be together. The day begins and ends with a pink sky. Naruto will always be surrounded by thoughts of Sakura. This love triangle, Sakura to Sasuke-Sasuke to Naruto-Naruto to Sakura, will never end. The day, night, dusk/dawn cannot be together, one at a time is the only way.

_He. What am I then? _Kakashi asked. _What am I, compared to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Am I God, the one that watches over everyone?_

-o.o-

**Sasuke**

_Why won't that damn dobe understand that we're perfect together?_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto try to ask Sakura out after the D-class mission was fulfilled. Like all the other times, Sakura glanced at Sasuke longingly before giving a not too polite decline. Naruto had a hurt look but a mask of childish innocence and cheerfulness quickly replaced it. _Shimatta. She doesn't even deserve his attention and why can't anyone see the perfect person that Naruto is? But I guess I'm lucky nobody would take him from me._

"Oi, usuratonkatchi, let's go train." Sasuke said. Even though he always shows gazes filled with love and obsession towards Naruto, he would never force his feelings on him, unlike certain pink-haired fan girls. Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to Sakura. The gesture was unnoticed, since Sasuke seems to be the only thing in her mind. She sighed sadly before walking back home after shouting "Ja!"

Sasuke led the way to the training ground and was glad that it was not occupied when they were near. Walking over to one side, Sasuke positioned himself into a fighting stance. Naruto stood at the other side and they decided a silent agreement on practicing taijutsu.

-o.o-

After a long spar, both collapsed onto the ground panting and sweating. Looking at Naruto, Sasuke was entranced at the simple beauty of Naruto. Beads of sweat clung to dark lashes that brought out bright blue eyes. Whisker cheeks went up and down, gasping breaths of fresh air. The night scenery, although serene and tranquil, can simply not compete with Naruto.

Besides the extra training, Sasuke was glad Naruto was his partner for another reason. During their long spars, Sasuke could touch Naruto in places that no one else has touched or even looked at besides the owner. Of course, Naruto doesn't exactly notice. And even if he does, Sasuke guesses that Naruto thought it was supposed to be some sort of attack. Finally, Naruto made a move to stand up.

"Teme, it's late and I'm hungry. I'm going to go home and get me some ramen. Ja ne." Naruto said. He walked tiredly towards the direction of his apartment and never looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke never expected him to. It was always like this. This routine.

_Well, if I can't have Naruto, at least I can spend time with him like this._ Sasuke thought as he also prepared to leave. Looking at the spot where Naruto once rested on, Sasuke sighed. _I want you, dobe. I NEED you… Too bad you only see Sakura…_

-o.o-

**Sakura**

Sakura sighed. Today was a day that was no different than the past. Sasuke always rejected her proposals of dates and going out. And Naruto never stopped asking her out. She was always jealous that Sasuke liked Naruto, a BOY, and not Sakura. She had expected him to like her, the only female on the team. _But no, that stupid idiot always gets in my way. Sasuke just had to fall for him, didn't he?_

Despite her tone, she couldn't help but be not mad at her crush. After worshipping him all these years, she couldn't see anything wrong with him. Sakura just believed that Sasuke's crush on Naruto was a phase, a trial. _If I can get Sasuke to get over Naruto, he would surely be dazzled by me and fall in love. Then we'd go out and get married. Then we'll have children and I'd helped him accomplish one of his life goals._

Sighing again in hopelessness, Sakura continued her way home.

-o.o-

**Naruto**

_Stupid teme. What's so good about him? Why does Sakura like him? What does she SEE in him is a good question. And he had to touch me there again today. _Naruto stomped off angrily towards his apartment after his training session with Sasuke ended. Don't get him wrong; he does know how Sasuke feels for him. He just doesn't know how to react. And since people seem to think of him as an idiot, why not use that excuse to not confront Sasuke.

Naruto walked up the steps towards his apartment and was sad to see that his door was unlocked and some things were on the hallway. He picked his things up and entered his 'home'. He couldn't really call it home, it wasn't a safe haven for him, there weren't people waiting there to greet him home. There weren't really any good memories in there except when Iruka comes. Even that was rare.

He kicked his door shut and darkness welcomed him. Sighing, Naruto threw his things into the corner. Grabbing a cup of ramen off the top of his fridge, Naruto quickly made some dinner for him. Besides the _mask_ of idiocy and happiness, his love for ramen was a lie. It was only an acquired taste. He couldn't afford to buy anything else, and even if he could, he wouldn't even know how to cook it. He didn't want to bother others either.

Quickly gulping down the soup of the ramen, Naruto placed his food into the trashcan and the chopsticks into the sink. Taking off his orange jacket, he grimaced. _Sasuke made another cut onto it. AGAIN. Sometimes I wonder if he only did it to annoy me… or maybe get my attention. But he knows that I won't like him that way. I like Sakura. He should give up. NOBODY LOVES A DEMON LIKE ME._

Owari

* * *

A/N: Now I wonder why I left it at that. Why would I even write that Naruto liked Sakura is a mystery to me. I like SasuNaru. This is actually my first Naruto one-shot. I kept on using the word sigh and always, which bothered me to no end. And those of my DNAngel fic fans, I'm on a quit/long hiatus. Review, please. 


End file.
